A Time to Come
by lrigD
Summary: Wolf and Virginia have some news for Tony. Takes place after the movie, enjoy!


_**Hiya! Hope everybody is having / has had an amazing holiday :-)**_

_**I've watched The 10th Kingdom again recently and I just wanted -needed- to write something about it. As almost everybody else, I love Virginia and Wolf and I absolutely adore the last part - where he tells her she's pregnant (which is delightfully different from the usual girl-tells-boy) and when he calls Tony 'grandpa' just before they go back to New York. I just wanted to do something with that, so here is my attempt!**_

_**Enjoy, and I hope you know I don't own The 10th Kingdom!**_

* * *

><p>Wolf looked at the dark green ahead of him. It wasn't a forest, it wasn't as large and luscious and mysterious as the woods he'd grown up in, but it was a beautiful place nonetheless.<p>

The beginning of his story with Virginia lay there. The beginning of his new life – his better life.

He liked it here. The 10th Kingdom was a strange place, full of new inventions, but there were some comforting reminders of his own life: the same smells of many people together, the smell of body heat. He imagined that the wonderment he felt was similar to what Virginia felt when she'd entered the 4th Kingdom, only he had a guide to this world, a guide he trusted … a guide he loved.

The cub –Virginia told him not to call their son a cub here, but he couldn't help it– in her womb was promising to be an enthusiastic little guy, already clearly letting her know what he wanted and didn't want her to eat. A part of Wolf was a little sad that he seemed to be a wolf, too, but on the other hand – a son! With Virginia! He felt like running around and howling to everybody nearby that he was having a son with his mate, the love of his life.

Virginia, for her part, seemed less enthusiastic, but she had changed nonetheless. Seeing her mother, _killing_ her mother, had given her the impetus to think about the future instead of the past, and though she was still mourning her mother's loss, despite her wicked ways, she was looking to the future. They hadn't really talked about it, not yet – Wolf was busy absorbing the new world, and Virginia was busy making sure Wolf didn't get in trouble by showing his tail – he sure had scared that little old lady the first time they were out!

Even though he had known for a while – longer than Virginia, even – he still could not quite believe it. He was going to be a father! After his parents' deaths, he had accepted his life as a fugitive – never quite safe, always having to look out. But now… now he was here, the Evil Queen was dead, he was with his love and nothing, _nothing_ could take that away from him.

She stood near the Portal, wavering a bit. She was really going to go back. The last time she went here, she'd been imprisoned, enchanted, a shepherdess, a lawyer, and, finally, crowned. She'd met her mother again – and killed her. She'd met the strangest man – and she'd grown to like him, -dare she say it?- love him, even.

And now she was going back.

She grabbed Wolf's hand resolutely and took a deep breath.

"Come on."

After the slightly dizzying trip (she was never going to get used to that, was she?) they stood once again in the Palace in the 4th Kingdom. Her father stood by the side, smiling broadly. Virginia understood; after being together for weeks, she'd missed him, too.

"Virginia!" He walked towards her and hugged her; then, he stepped aside and hugged Wolf too. She tried not to show her surprise; her father had never shown particular warmth for Wolf – but then again, maybe they had all changed a little.

"Hey, dad," she said softly.

"Thank the elves you're here," a new voice said. Prince Wendell stepped forwards, looking very much like the last time Virginia saw him. "We need you."

As they finally sat down for dinner, Virginia stole a look at her father. He looked happy but anxious, as if waiting for something bad to happen. She wondered if it was because of their adventures the past few months.

"Are you alright, dad?" she asked finally. Wolf looked up, but did not say anything.

"Huh, what? Yeah…" Tony said vaguely in a voice that was very unlike him. She eyed him warily, but he said nothing else. She shrugged and went back to her (admittedly delicious) dinner.

Some time later, the sound of her father's cup being put down somewhat violently made her look up again. He was staring at her and Wolf, looking more anxious than ever.

"What _is_ it?" Virginia asked, more annoyed than anything. He, however, was not looking at her anymore, but at Wolf.

"Is it true?" he asked intently. He and Wolf seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes, and Virginia felt a pit of nervousness in her stomach. They had agreed not to say anything until everything had calmed down again – but how did he…

She missed Wolf's nod, but Tony's face split open into a wide grin.

"You're really pregnant?" he asked loudly. As the typical sounds of dinner around them ceased, Virginia looked at Wolf, her eyes narrowed.

"You _told_ him?" she hissed.

Wolf looked unapologetic. "I didn't, not really, I just – you're having my cub, Virginia!" He seemed excited enough to start howling again.

She looked at him for a while, and he looked back steadily. His eyes were a solid brown, appearing almost liquid with happiness. This man, this … this Wolf, who had changed her life so much these past few weeks, who had saved her, angered her, melted her… who had made her love him.

She turned back to her dad resolutely.

"It's true," she finally said. He didn't seem very surprised anymore. His smile faded as he attempted to look severely at Wolf.

"If your intentions are not … honorable…"

"Dad!" she protested. "Little late for that, isn't it?" She smiled as she felt Wolf's hand on her stomach.

The baby was growing slowly inside her. She had Wolf's engagement ring on her finger (finally having taught it to be still when they were in public in the 10th Kingdom), and she had a dad who was building up a life in a land that was literally the product of fairy tales.

Her life was strange – there was no question about it. But, as she put her hand over Wolf's, she felt no fear for the future, nor resentment for the past.

They were here.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I LOVE The 10th Kingdom - but I feel like no fanfiction story can ever do it justice. At least not this one; I'm gonna go check out the other stories here after I've posted this. <strong>__**Nonetheless, do tell me what you think! I'm curious :-)**_

_**Also, does anybody know anything about a possible part 2, which is sort of referenced at the end of part 1? ("This is the end of book one about the Ten Kingdoms"...)**_


End file.
